the ultimate ninja
by deathnaruto666
Summary: this is my first story so don't hate. Naruto was everything but a normal kid he has the strongest dojutsu know to man and he will have the strongest ability that he ever wish for but with greatest power come great responsibility. is Naruto up for the challenge or he is going to fall. naruotXharem
1. Chapter 1

**The ultimate weapon**

**DN666 - Hey reader this ****deathnaruto666****. This is my first ever naruto and harem. So don't get mad at me if I mess up on ok.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. I wish I did**

"Talking"

"_Thinking" _

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

"_**Jutsu**__**"**_

**The beginning **

There is boy in the hidden leaf village. He is 8 years old and he wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and navy blue sandals and has blond hair, ocean blue eye, and three whiskers on both side of his face. This boy name is Naruto uzamaki. And was running from the villagers yet again because he paint the hokage monument.

"Get him for ruining the hokage monument!" one of the villagers yelled out loud. Another one yelled, "Get the demon child!" "Then we should finish what the fourth hokage couldn't do!" another yelled. Naruto ran into an ally and losing the mob of villager that were chasing him. Then Naruto ran to his apartment. His apartment was not in good shape. It had one bedroom, living room that also was his kitchen. There are holes in the wall; there were mold on the wall. Graffiti on the door. It a poor apartment for him but it the only thing that he can afford. As soon as Naruto got to his apartment, he ran in to someone. "Ouch" Naruto said. Look up to see who he ran in to. It was sasuki uchiha. "_wow…she…beautiful."_ Naruto thought. Sasuki was the same age as Naruto and they were in the same class in the ninja academy.

Sasuki have raven black hair that went up to her shoulders. Black eyes and wears a black shirt with that has the uchiha symbol on her back and have white shorts on and black sandals on. "Ouch that hurt." She said still rubbing her head, then she looks for the person that she ran in to and she look at Naruto and said "hey you ok?" "Yea. How about you" Naruto said try to hold down the blush that was try to get to his face. "I'm alright. Why were you running?" she ask. Naruto point at the hokage monument that was been washed by the villager. Then point down the street that the mob of villager that was looking for him. "Oh so that was you?" sasuki said. He nodded. Naruto ask "why were you running?" sasuki pointed at the mob of boys that was running looking for her. Naruto sweatdrops. "Wow never thought they be like that hehe." Naruto said. "Never did I." she said. "By the way what your name?"She ask "Oh sorry my name is naruto, naruto uzamaki the future hokage, believe it! What your name?" he said she giggled. "My name sasuki uchiha, the clan heir,** (this before the uchiha massacre)** do want to be friend's naruto? Oh and what clan does you belong to naruto-k…?" blushed what she about to say. "_Why was I about to say naruto-kun and am I blushing I don't like him we just met."_ she thought. She was hoping that naruto didn't pay attention to what she was about to say. "Sure sasuki and I don't belong to a clan sasuki" naruto said didn't notice what she was going to say. Sasuki thank kami that naruto didn't notices that she was about to say.

When she was about to ask why he didn't belong to a clan, her father fugaku, came and pull her away from naruto and said "Sasuki, I told you stay away from him. He'll get you in trouble." "But dad he won't..." He cuts her off "No buts so go home so you go train." he said and glares at naruto. "Stay away from her you monster." he stared at him with that he walk pulling sasuki before she can protest. Naruto was very sad it wasn't because sasuki father called him a monster but he took naruto's friend that he just made today, then he began to cry and he cried the entire way home. "_Why do people hate me? What did I do to deserve all of this hate?_ Naruto thought.

When he enters his house he was tackled by an unknowing force. He looks at what tackled him and he saw that it was his two pet fox's. The fox's were both females and they are sisters. One is name Kushina; the fox has dark red fur with a white and it as red eye. The other fox is name angle the fur is the same but it has white on it back and on it paw and the tip of it tail.

**Flashback no jutsu **

Naruto found them together in the alleyway Kushina was hurt and angle was protecting her from any harm. When he went to check on them angle growled that him so that he stay away from her sister but naruto keep going then angle came and bite him so that he stay away from her sister.

What surprise the fox was naruto didn't yelled or hit the fox off of him. He just pets the fox then the fox let him go and went to her and lay next to her. Naruto went up to the hurt fox and saw that it was cut all over body and bleeding so naruto pick up both of the fox and took them to his apartment. Has soon as he got inside of his apartment he went a got the first-aid kit and then work on the injured fox. He had little experience of all the beating he got from the villager. When he was done he set the fox down on his bed and let it rest. The angle went to her sister to help her feel more comfortable and angle look at naruto. Then it yip and look at the open spot on the other side of her sister. Naruto thought and asked "You want me to lay down with you guys?" Then is shook his head up and down say with a yip.

**End of flashback no jutsu**

It been 3 month since then they stayed with naruto. Then naruto realized that it was getting dark. He made dinner for all of them when they were done. He said to the fox's "time for bed you guys" as soon as he said that the fox's were run to the bed and lay down waiting for their master to come in bed with them. Naruto look at them and thought _"wow they are that fast for bath time. They just run and hide. It takes me forever to look for them."_ he got in bed and started to fall asleep and thought _"4 more years till the geinn exam got to train harder." _and with that he fell asleep.

A mysteries voice and said** "Soon kit soon, I will train you so you can be the strong ninja in the future" **then the voice disappear.

**DN666** – well that was it. Tell me how I did on this story. Sorry for it being so short ill try to write more of this sort. Pleases review JA-NE


	2. Chapter 2

**The ultimate ninja**

**The Ultimate Ninja**

**DN666- Sorry for the long update so this is who going to be in the harem. **

**1. Kurenai**

** kyuubi**

** haku**

** Bleach**

**Orihime **

**Rangiku **

**Yoruichi**

**These are the character that going to be on here. If you want me to put more character on here review me and I might think about it. Notice sakura is not on there. It a simple reason is because she useless up till she became tsunade apprentice. So there. Don't like then don't read. **

**I want to ask you these question**

**Should Naruto use a sword in these or not ?**

**Yes**

**Or **

**No **

**Should Naruto have more then one more bloodline and what should it be? **

**Yes **

**Or **

**No**

**What summoning should Naruto have?**

**Dragons **

**Phoenix**

**Eagles**

**Other(you chose of your own)**

**Who power of bleach should Naruto get it from?**

**Grimmejow **

**Ichigo**

**Gin **

**Ulquoirra**

**Byakuya **

**Thanks for reading till next time ja-ne**


End file.
